Broken Lives
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: Byakuya is a spoiled rich kid turned drug addict. One day he passes put on the street and wakes up in a homeless shelter. There he meets Ichigo who works as a volunteer cook with problems of his own. Can the two of them help each other?


"We're leaving for the theater now dear. The chef's made you a delightful dinner for when you get hungry. We'll be back late so don't wait up."

Byakuya Kuchiki didn't reply as his mother left his room, choosing to scowl at the wall instead. The 18-year-old boy didn't feel a need to respond. He had heard those words nearly every day of his life. It was always the same; his mother or father would tell him they were going out and he'd be left alone.

The Kuchiki's were multi-millionaires. They had money in everything from Wallstreet and dot-com companies to gold mines and oil fields all over the world. Byakuya's parents were always going to the theater and dinner parties. And even when they were home, they didn't pay any attention to him. The last time he had spent a full evening with his parents he had been 5-years-old.

Byakuya sighed as he stood up, running a hand through his black hair as he strode over to his dresser. He began rummaging through the drawers in search. He smiled when he found what he was looking for, pulling out a syringe full of a white powder.

When Byakuya was younger, he had tried desperately to gain his parents' attention. He wanted them to be proud of him, and did everything he could think of for it to happen. But no matter how high his grades were, or how many awards he won, they were too wrapped up in their own lives to care. Nothing he did ever gained him more than a few minutes of their time.

At 13, Byakuya tried a new tactic. If his parents didn't notice him when he was good, maybe they'd notice if his was bad. He started getting into trouble, ignoring his schoolwork and picking fights. He took to vandalism, spray-painting cars and trashing parks. He had even thrown a brick through a store window.

But not even that made his parents notice him. After a while he was no longer getting into trouble to get his parents attention. He was getting into trouble for trouble's sake alone. When he was 16, Byakuya was arrested for stealing a car. While waiting for one of his family's servants to come and bail him out, one of the other guys in the holding cell approached him.

The boy had short white hair, shifty eyes, and a snake-like grin. He introduced himself as Gin and pulled out a small bag from inside his pants leg. The bag was full of little purple pills. Gin offered them to Byakuya, promising that they would make him fell better than he ever had before.

It was a stupid mistake. Anyone in their right mind would have never made the same choice. But he took one of the pills and swallowed it. 5 minutes later, he felt like he was on the moon. The whole room was spinning and changing colors. Byakuya leaned heavily against Gin, not noticing the pair of lips suddenly on the back of his neck. He didn't even remember how he got home.

Everything had gone downhill after that. Byakuya had quickly gotten hooked, going from the pills to cocaine and heroin. Gin was his supplier, giving him drugs for money and sex. The white-haired boy's sexual appetite was insatiable. He loved seeing Byakuya naked and on his knees, begging for the drugs he craved.

Byakuya sighed again as he sat back down in the bed. He rolled up his shirt sleeve and put the needle in his arm. He injected the powder into his bloodstream and flopped backwards on the bed. He smiled as the effects set in, his head swimming. His smile grew as he turned on his side and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up feeling awful. Nauseous, he staggered to the dresser and started searching. Byakuya groaned when he realized the dose he had taken last night was the last he had. That meant he'd have to get more from Gin.

"Well that's just perfect," he muttered to himself. "I hate running out. The things that little snake makes me do…"

Byakuya's voice trailed off as he shuddered. He changed his clothes and washed his face, ignoring his pounding headache. He left the house and walked 15 blocks from his upscale neighborhood to a less prominent one. There, he caught a bus to the worse part of town. Gin's rundown little apartment was only 2 blocks away from the bus stop.

"Well well. If it isn't Byakuya. Out already?"

Gin grinned broadly as he opened the door wider, letting the raven inside. His narrow eyes traveled up and down Byakuya's body lecherously. He was already dreaming up ways to get the raven into bed before he gave him the drugs.

"Yeah, I'm out. Now give me more so I can leave," Byakuya said curtly. He wanted out of there as fast as possible.

"Now really Byakuya. No need to be rude," Gin said, licking his lips. "I'll gladly give you more. But only after I get my payment."

He stepped forward and slid his arms around the other boy's neck. He kissed him firmly, grinding his hips against his legs. Byakuya kissed back, hating it but knowing it was the only way he'd get his fix. The two maneuvered into the bedroom and fell onto the bed, lips still connected. Gin broke off the kiss and rolled off the bed.

"I've got something special for you today," he said as he opened the drawer to the bedside table. "It's a new drug, not even named yet. Supposed to have all the relaxing effects of a narcotic, with the lustiness of an aphrodisiac. Why don't you try some?"

He held up a syringe filled with a powder that was a dirty yellow color. Without waiting for a response, he took Byakuya's arm and injected the powder. Gin then tossed the empty syringe aside and began pulling at Byakuya's clothes, kissing him ardently.

Byakuya moaned, feeling the drug take effect almost immediately. His eyelids drooped and he felt warm all over, but tension was building between his legs. He pulled off his pants and boxers and clutched at Gin's narrow shoulders. Byakuya pressed the white-haired boy into the mattress, his hands running up and down the slim torso.

The next half-hour was a blur. All Byakuya could remember was heat and swirling colors. The drug made it hard to focus. Gin's hands were on his hips, gripping hard enough to leave bruises. Byakuya felt teeth on his neck, nipping the skin. Every sensation was mixing together and overwhelming him.

The next thing he knew, Byakuya was on the street, walking back to the bus stop. He felt dizzy, light-headed, and tired. There was a small bag in his hand, but he barely noticed. He was too busy trying to stay upright and placing one foot in front of the other. He didn't even realize it when he reached the bus stop and walked right past it.

Suddenly the world seemed to spin wildly. Byakuya gagged and fell to his knees, retching. He felt like he wasn't getting enough air. He tried to stand, but couldn't keep his balance. Then everything tilted and went black as Byakuya passed out.

"Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. He's been out for a while."

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Judging by what was in his bag, I'd say he overdosed on something."

"He's pretty well dressed for a junkie."

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?"

"Probably. I'll get-"

"Hey. He's waking up."


End file.
